A conventional driving apparatus for a vehicle includes a motor generator (electric motor) and a torque converter, for example, as disclosed in Japanese Patent Unexamined Publication No. 2011-231857. With this configuration, drive force generated by the motor generator is transmitted to an output shaft via the torque converter.